


Chemical XXX

by Ohkamisan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Creampie, Derek Hale in Heat, Drugged Derek Hale, Drugged Sex, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Abuse, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sexual Coercion, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Peter Hale, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unrealistic Sex, Versatile Derek Hale, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohkamisan/pseuds/Ohkamisan
Summary: Peter always knew he was fucked up every since he would convince his nephew Derek, who was just a few years younger than him, to playmate with him before either of them were presented.Despite Derek being very much an alpha as an adult, he craves for the time when Derek was soft and pliable beneath him, mewling so sweetly.Unknown to most, but certainly available to Peter, there is a rare strain of wolfsbane flower where the root, in diluted doses, recreates or completely invents the symptoms of an omega's heat.One day Stiles and Derek are at Peter's apartment to discuss the latest big bad, not realizing the danger of the brownies Peter has baked for them.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228





	Chemical XXX

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halecestinski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749433) by [Ohkamisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohkamisan/pseuds/Ohkamisan). 



> This is a rewrite of my oneshot Halecestinski. It's arguably more unnecessarily detailed. Hope you guys enjoy it!

[ [Image of how I imagine Peter, Derek and Stiles to look in this fic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fISy_j9uxDq6wzANRYWj6g_aRMrDmOpi/view?usp=sharing) ]

Peter always knew he was fucked up every since he would convince his nephew Derek, who was just a few years younger than him, to playmate with him before either of them were presented. 

Despite Derek being very much an alpha as an adult, he craves for the time when Derek was soft and pliable beneath him, mewling so sweetly.

Unknown to most, but certainly available to Peter, there is a rare strain of wolfsbane flower where the root, in diluted doses, recreates or completely invents the symptoms of an omega's heat. 

One day Stiles and Derek are at Peter's apartment to discuss the latest big bad, not realizing the danger of the brownies Peter has baked for them.

***

"Peter..." Derek swayed in the doorway of Peter's bedroom in the loft, leaning an arm against the frame. "What did you do?"

Peter, who was reclined on his bed reading casually, glanced above the pages at Derek, who was flushed and panting.

"Me?" He asked innocently.

"Don't... play coy, you... fucker." Stiles appeared behind Derek, looking a little worse for wear, sporting a bright red blush from his ears to beneath his T-shirt. He had to grab onto Derek's shoulder to prevent himself from collapsing.

"Only you would fucking drug us." Derek spat, tipping forward dangerously before catching himself. 

Peter tossed his book onto the nightstand, swinging his legs over the bed to rise and strut casually up to his nephew.

Peter hummed in thought, grasping Derek's chin to inspect his face and looking at Stiles behind him. Both of the young men were red in the face, breathing heavily and looking half dazed; Stiles even more so considering he was barely standing. Both of their pupils were blown wide in arousal. 

When Peter flashed his red alpha eyes, Stiles actually whimpered and visibly squeezed his legs together while Derek tensed and blushed deeper.

"Fuck, Peter, what did you give us?" Derek hissed, voice raspy.

"Who said I gave you anything?" Peter spoke low, calm and unsettlingly seductive, leaning into Derek's space to scent at his neck, "Must be something you ate." He licked a burning stripe from the dip of Derek's collarbone to his jaw.

Derek growled viciously and pushed at Peter, clutching his V-neck in his fists. He managed to only jostle the alpha as a cramp of painful arousal sliced through his gut with the physical effort. As if movement was punished with sensation.

Peter wasn't totally lying, smirking as his nephew now clung to his shoulders instead of fighting him, trying to maintain his stance, head down and panting. 

"Oh," Peter feigned realization. "You know what? I may have accidentally put extract of Lustrum root in the brownies instead of the wolfsbane extract." 

Derek's gripped tightened further, veins along his knuckles bulging. "You what?" 

"My bad." Peter smirked, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "The little bottles look so alike." 

"How the hell did you get your hands on Lustrum extract, Peter?" Stiles spat, bent over trying to hide the aching tent in his jeans. He knew very well that lustrum root extract was specifically used to create omega werewolf heat symptoms. It was extremely rare and expensive to the point it was nearly impossible to get.

"Connections, Stilinski. Obviously."

"Of course." Stiles said through grit teeth. 

Peter had to admit he was surprised that Stiles was so strongly affected. It hadn't even crossed his mind that a human might be subjected to it but here Stiles was, smelling like one of the ripest omegas he'd ever come across.

Derek was of course an alpha but the extract dampened the harsh tone of his commanding scent and reduced his strength. He also knew that Derek was likely leaking slick from the faint smell on him.

All born werewolves had glands similar to bartholin glands when they were born and would be active until they presented; generally remaining dormant once presented as alpha. That didn't mean they couldn't be triggered or manipulated into lubricating.

"Fix it, Peter. If you have this you surely have a fucking antidote." 

"Ooh, yeah, uh, unfortunately that little thing broke in transit. It was a pain in the ass to get my money back I tell you wha-"

"PETER!" Derek roared.

"Well, unfortunately, dear nephew," Peter dug a finger into his ear from Derek's volume, "there's only one way to fix this without the antidote." 

"Something else. I'm not doing this with you. Not anymore. It wasn't a fucking mistake, was it?"

Peter ignored him. "There's no other way. I had the extract concocted with my essence. So it'll only be satisfied by me." Peter was far too calm about this, really not bothering to hide that this was in fact his plan without directly admitting it. 

"Why?" Stiles asked, looking horrified and furious while Derek was so incensed he seemed lost for words. 

"Who doesn't have a fantasy about being the only one who can satisfy someone's desire? I mean-" 

"I'll kill you!" Derek lunged, finally finding his strength to knock Peter to the floor. 

Then, humiliatingly, as they hit the floor, Derek moaned, having forgotten that movement was seemingly punished with more sensation deep in his gut. He was straddling Peter's waist, V-neck still fisted in his grip as he shivered.

Peter looked perfectly comfortable from where he was, smirking up at the younger alpha on top of him.

"D-Derek." Stiles forced himself to walk into the room, holding back whimpers and collapsed to his knees in the middle of the room next to them.

After a moment of silent contemplation between Derek and Stiles, Peter said, "You know I am willing to help. I will never speak of it afterwards." Then he stretched his neck up as if trying to lean closer to Derek from where he lay and whispered, "You know I can help you. Just like when we were kids." 

He said it like a temptation.

Derek was furious and red-faced, nearly in tears. 

"Fine." 

Peter smiled and easily slid out from underneath Derek now that he was compliant. He was pleased to see Derek remain on his knees as he towered above him.

Peter reached out and carded his fingers through Derek's longer hair combed back and hummed again in satisfaction as the younger alpha leaned into the touch. "You may be an alpha but you can't help but soften under my touch can you?"

Derek opened his eyes and glared up at him, too exhausted and desperate to fight. "You drugged me." 

"Mm, is that the only reason?"

Derek swore to himself that after this was over, he'd kill the son of a bitch. 

Stiles let out a pained moan and finally gave into his need to grab himself. If Peter didn't know any better, he'd think Stiles was holding himself for a bathroom break but in fact was just too aroused. 

"Poor lamb," Peter cooed, amused when Stiles visibly shivered. 

Peter stepped the short distance to the brunette and squatted down in front of him. He reeked of arousal and need. "Just how much pain are you in right now, Stiles? How bad do you need to cum?"

"F-Fuck you." Stiles hissed angrily, forcing himself to let go and clawing into the carpet.

"I bet I could make you cum right here just speaking to you." Peter whispered, leaning in close to brush his lips against Stiles' ear. "Tell me just how bad do you want it?"

When Peter didn't get a response beyond the younger man's relentless shivering, he reached forward and pinched the distinct swell beneath the denim along his left thigh.

Stiles' face screwed up, letting out a shout of pain as he curled forward, pressing his face into Peter's chest involuntarily, breathing in his smell where the v-neck shaped him. He didn't cum but it was close, a wet patch blooming along his thigh.

"Peter." Derek growled from where he was crouched, looking worse for wear.

Peter smirked and stood, hands in his pockets. "Both of you, clothes off."

The two men did as they were told, looking murderous and desperate as they stripped but the need was becoming a sickness they couldn't contain. Soon both were naked, cocks straining up from their thighs as they sat on the floor.

Peter felt insurmountable victory at the sight of the two young men flushed red with swollen cocks in front of him smelling like ripe omegas.

Derek was sporting a thick pearl of precum yet to spill, throbbing with anticipation. 

Stiles' cock, however, was flexing intermittently, strings of precum dripping down his length.

Peter supposed that Stiles was the first in order. After all he wasn't Peter's initial target and was clearly suffering unfairly. That didn't mean he wasn't going to stretch out the torment, but make it a little sweeter.

He strode up to Stiles, bending down once again to grab a handful of his locks and pull him up to a kneeling position, unbuckling his jeans as he did.

Stiles cried out and clutched at the hand in his hair. His struggles ceased when Peter's impressive cock was suddenly resting along the length of his nose, tip tickling his hairline and balls cupping his chin. Stiles froze, going cross-eyed to try and stare at the organ as the smell invaded his senses.

Stiles was so gone with need and now that his drug-induced brain had found his source of need, he inhaled deeply; pressing his nose into the base of where Peter's cock and balls connected. 

The young man was unaware of himself desperately rocking his hips into the carpet like he was trying to ride, rubbing his own cock and balls into the floor. Within a few moments he was cumming harshly between Peter's boots, tipping his head back, mouth open and panting, tongue pressing the thick vein on the underside of Peter's dick.

Peter threw his head back with a boisterous laugh. "Oh, I'm glad I got you here, Stilinski. This is going to be fun." To which he followed by hooking his thumbs into the boy's mouth and shoved himself in as far as he could go.

Clarity burst through Stiles' eyes as he retched and gagged around the intrusion, fighting and clawing at Peter's jeans to get away.

Derek snarled viciously like he was going to attack but was immediately silenced by Peter's own snarl, who began brutally fucking Stiles' throat, cupping the back of the boy's head to pull back into his thrusts.

It wasn't his goal to cum down his throat however; just make a statement and get his dick wet. After a minute of enjoying the contractions of Stiles' throat and spit bubbling around his length, he pulled Stiles off, who gasped obscenely and fell into a violent, wet coughing fit.

He bent and hauled Stiles up to turn and push him over the edge of the bed, making Stiles grunt from the force of hitting the mattress. 

"Derek, toss me that." Peter gestured at a large bottle on his nightstand to which Derek was able to reach and tossed with a glare. 

"'Ppreciate it." Peter winked at the grumpy alpha, then turned back to Stiles and pinched one of Stiles' ass cheeks in a firm grip to spread him open. 

"Well look at you, Stilinski." Peter took in the sight of Stiles' dry hole, gaping at about the size of a silver dollar. It winked in anticipation and Stiles felt embarrassed under his gaze, the fleshy insides audibly tacky. His body was doing everything it could to prepare for breeding despite not being a werewolf. He just didn't have the glands to self-lubricate.

"Well this will be nice and easy." Peter uncapped the bottle with his teeth, pressed the top directly inside and squeezed. 

It was cold and Stiles let out a cry of shock and pulled himself up the bed a few inches away from Peter as a liberal amount of lubricant pooled inside of him. 

When Peter dared to press the bottle an inch deeper he whined, loud and desperate at the uncomfortable and unnaturally wide stretch. Then a swift set of transitions, Peter pulled it out with an audible squelching sound, pulled Stiles back towards him, lined up and sank to the hilt.

Again Stiles cried out, head back and back arched. Despite the sudden pressure, stretch and pain he was pushing back into Peter desperately, immediately on the edge of another orgasm. 

"Oh, fuck yeah." Peter growled, looming low and starting a series of harsh thrusts purely meant to get himself off. 

Stiles couldn't hold back his moans, drunk on the feeling of Peter's bulbous cockhead rolling and pulling his insides. The lube was bubbling out and making obscene sounds with Peter's movements and Stiles felt himself submit completely. He wanted nothing more in this moment then to simply be used and fucked. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it was the drug talking but the pleasure and need was far more pressing.

Peter was grunting as he took his pleasure, hips flexing dramatically to stimulate himself exactly how he liked. Stiles was tight and felt like he was being sucked in. 

His orgasm came within a minute and he didn't care. He had an alpha's stamina and recovery after all. Especially with the faux heat pheromones in the air, he wasn't going to be tired too soon.

"Fuck." Peter hissed, slamming still to spill himself into Stiles, rolling his hips to get deeper. 

Stiles keened and mewled in a perfection rendition of an omega's cry as he reached his own orgasm from the sensation of Peter throbbing against his prostate; his cum seeding deep into the comforter beneath him.

Stiles' cry caught Peter off guard and he let out a shout of surprise as his knot threatened to bloom. He had no choice but to pull out, shaking from the effort to hold himself back. 

"Shit, kid," Peter muttered, panting. "Did Derek teach you how to do that?" 

Stiles was incapable of answering, clenching on nothing as he recovered from his high. 

***

Peter looked over at Derek who was still on his knees, trembling from desperation and need. He was cupping himself to try and soothe the ache but otherwise remained stubbornly still, refusing to acknowledge Peter. 

When Peter didn't get an answer, he pushed himself up, still panting and walked over to Derek, grabbing Derek's hair the same way he had to Stiles earlier and pressed himself along Derek's nose. 

"Fucking admit it. You've been fucking the Stilinski kid, haven't you? You two have been pining for each other for so long. S'about damn time." 

Derek's growl shifted into a hungry moan at the scent of Peter and Stiles mixed together, hot, heady and wet on his face. 

He shook his head slightly, whispering hoarsely, "N-No. We haven't... We're... We're not together." 

"Oh you sad fucking saps." Peter laughed dryly as Derek couldn't help but to taste Peter's dick, desperate to taste Stiles on him. His embarrassing infatuation with Stiles mixing with the drugged need for Peter. 

"Come on, now, don't be shy about it." Peter took hold of Derek's hair on both hands, lining up and sinking himself into Derek's mouth just as he had Stiles. 

The thing about omega werewolves and mimicking their heats was that they were intensely sexual creatures and had very dull gag reflexes. So when Derek barely hiccupped with the girth in his throat, Peter didn't hold back his groan of approval, to which both Derek and Stiles moaned in response. At least Stiles did and Derek made a muffled chuff through his nose. 

Peter tipped his head back in victory at the sound and began fucking himself in and out of Derek's throat. 

Derek's eyes rolled back in his head as he was used; in satisfaction of being used and his senses being filled with the scents and flavors of Peter and Stiles. 

“Yeah,” Peter moaned, flexing his hips and pulling Derek’s head on and off by his hair. “Show me just how bad you want him, Derek. Use your tongue. Fuck.”

Derek’s world had been narrowed down to the sensations of Peter and the fading taste of Stiles. His scalp ached from Peter’s grip and his jaw was creaking worryingly. The roof of his mouth was strangely numb from the sensation of Peter’s corona ridge rubbing against it repeatedly and drool bubbled and dripped down to his chest. 

Suddenly he was pulled off and Peter hauled him up and onto the edge of the bed, landing on his back. Before he even registered where he was, Peter was kneeling and spreading Derek’s thighs apart to delve his tongue into Derek’s leaking hole. 

Derek gasped and arched, instantly overcome with sensations and memories. He hadn’t felt this in years and as much as the back of his consciousness hated it to acknowledge it, he had missed it. Peter’s tongue was thorough and had gained experience since they were kids and Derek fell apart as easily as when they were young. 

Peter lapped up the essence of Derek until he was all he could taste and smell, his slick thoroughly invading his palate. He only stopped when Derek was a shaking, whining mess, leaking precum across his belly and knot threatening to bloom from overstimulation.

Peter pulled away, licking his swollen and red lips and, confusingly, walked away to an armchair placed in a corner of his room. 

Derek’s mind was clear just enough to understand that he had been left alone on the bed and ached to be filled. He looked up from where he lay and made an irritated noise. 

“Come get it if you want it so bad.” Peter smirked, still breathing heavily, chest heaving as he wagged his cock at Derek. 

Derek managed to pull himself up onto his feet and stagger over to Peter. 

Derek paused then, hazy eyes flicking back and forth between Peter’s smug face and the thick cock in hand pensively before turning around and seating himself on Peter’s denim clad lap. 

Derek wasn't a small man and would hardly consider this comfortable with Peter's cock cushioned between his cheeks but he took the time to breathe and reorganize himself as best as he could. 

Peter hummed, cupping Derek's impressive ass appreciatively before sliding one palm up his spine to his neck in a calming caress. Then he was pushing Derek down and forward by the neck and spreading his cheeks apart to gaze at his debauched entrance.

Derek grunted from the forceful change in position; having to place both palms on the floor to hold himself up.

He couldn't help the fresh tension of arousal with Peter's jeans against his skin and he knew this was one of many techniques in Peter’s power play; being fully clothed while he and Stiles were bare. 

“The amount of slick you’re producing for me is impressive, Derek, even as omegas go." Peter grinned maliciously as he sank four fingers inside. Even with all the slick and licking Peter had done, four fingers was pushing the limits and Derek moaned pitifully from the stretch.

Peter twisted and rolled his palm, to which Derek's legs started to shake and he let out a half sob. When Peter's fingers purposefully pressed down on Derek's prostate, he jumped and his arms began to shake along with the rest of him. He was also startled to feel a fresh gush of slick coat Peter's hand. It was a sensation he hadn't felt since before he presented; when he didn't know what sex really was and Peter insisted on playing "medic".

"Good, Derek." Peter groaned, removing his fingers to coat his dick in the liquid. "I can't wait to feel you. Will you flutter just like when we were kids, dear nephew?"

Derek said nothing. He had to comply with Peter in order to cure this need but he refused to indulge Peter's mind games no matter how his body and voice reacted. He had never believed he would be back in this situation after presenting as alpha and regularly kicking his uncle’s ass.

He froze when he felt the hot tip of Peter's cockhead pressing against his hole, the glands catching on his rim before popping in somewhat forcefully. 

He dared not breath, holding back the whine of pain as Peter fed himself inside, sinking to the hilt in an achingly slow push. It was almost thoughtful and Derek felt his gut throb from the deep pressure and heat of Peter inside him. He tried not to compare the sensation to his past when they were both younger, when Peter was on the cusp of presenting as alpha and had Derek playing omega for him. 

He couldn't help himself. They had both grown and changed considerably from that time but the sensation of his hole being stretched to accommodate, pressure against his prostate and the smell of Peter on top of his already drugged body had an orgasm building up quickly without Peter even having to move. 

He let out a surprised shout when Peter suddenly hauled him up into a standing position, the blood rushing in his ears from the dramatic shift.

"Walk, Derek. We're meeting Stiles back on the bed."

Derek walked gingerly with Peter pushing him from behind, cock still inside and rubbing strangely as he toppled forward next to Stiles facedown on the bed.

Peter growled and, taking Derek's hips in a vicious grip, began to fuck him. It wasn't a fast pace but it was unrelenting; refusing to be denied the space within Derek.

***

Stiles could only stare as Derek tried to hold back any sound, biting his lips and digging his claws into the comforter. His face however, wasn’t denying the pleasure and pain he was feeling. Eyebrows pulled together tightly and biting his bottom lip; the only audible indication to what he was feeling being the rhythmic chuffs of breath out his nose with each hit from Peter’s powerful hips.

Stiles wasn't sure how long he lay there and watched until Peter spoke to him, "You like what you see, Stiles? Watching your alpha get fucked? He's almost like an omega. I can feel him softening inside, making room for me."

Stiles couldn't help the rush of arousal he felt as Peter's thrusts got heavier and Derek finally let go of his control, moaning openly and arching his hips to meet each of Peter’s thrusts.

Stiles moaned back, taking his cock in a tight grip as he watched Derek's alpha composure completely unravel. He both desired to be in Derek’s position and to be underneath Derek. The strong, brave alpha he respected and deeply desired vulnerable and raw to his gaze. 

Suddenly Peter had a hold of Stiles' left ankle and was hauling it up to expose his still gaping hole to the air. He leaned over to hook his thumb inside to stretch it open even further displaying the pink flesh inside.

Derek caught sight and scent of him, groaning loudly this time, emanating from his gut a clear animalistic call for breeding. Like a lion bellowing for his lioness. Even drugged and manipulated into the omega role, Derek's alpha instincts would not be ignored.

As he gazed hungrily, Peter growled, "You want to fuck him, lil nephew? Even with your mind fogged up you still wanna pop your knot in him?"

Stiles couldn't help the moan he released like a plea. He wanted Derek’s approval so badly, reduced to primal desires and actively jerking himself off as he clenched around Peter's thumb.

Derek took hold of Stiles' calf and pulled him to his face, grabbing an ankle in each hand to spread them wide, getting a full inspection of Stiles' hole.

Stiles was still soaked and loose from Peter’s fucking earlier. His smell was altered slightly by the lube and Peter’s cum but it was the strongest Derek had ever smelled and he growled at the heat and consistency of his fleshy insides when he dipped two fingers inside.

Peter paused only long enough to adjust his position and then began to batter against Derek's prostate. 

The younger alpha pulled Stiles close enough to latch his mouth onto Stiles' hole, moaning in pleasure of Peter's movements and the intimate, earthy taste of Stiles. If he was going to be forced to cum before he could fuck Stiles then he wanted Stiles' scent surrounding him.

Stiles was panting and whimpering at the sensation of Derek's hot tongue and vibrations of his moaning inside him. The scene of Derek's head between his legs while Peter slammed into him, towering above them both was intoxicating and Stiles felt his orgasm coming quickly. He tangled his fingers into Derek's hair to hold him there, gasping higher and higher as his hole tensed tighter and tighter before finally breaking and his orgasm pulsed in waves. 

Stiles had his head back and shook through the pleasure. Distantly he heard and felt Derek jolt and cling to his thighs in a crushing grip as he hit his own orgasm, triggered by knowing he'd brought Stiles over the edge. 

Peter hummed, slowing his thrusts to savor the clamping of Derek's insides. 

When Derek and Stiles were lying still, breathing heavily as they slowly came back down to earth, Peter stayed still inside his nephew, stroking comforting circles along the younger alpha’s muscled back.

A few minutes later and Derek was shifting, rocking his hips still back into Peter and mouthing at Stiles’ slowly wilting dick. 

Peter laughed softly, “Alright, I will help you.” Then he was pulling Derek against his chest to stand up and pulling Stiles closer by the ankles, letting his legs fall off the edge of the bed to straddle Derek’s thighs. 

Derek could tell what was happening and he began to pant harder, sounding not unlike a bull as Stiles was arranged for best entry.  
  
“Patience, Derek. Let me.” Peter spoke unnaturally calm, grasping Derek’s cock in hand and walking himself a step forward to feed Derek’s cock into the human. 

Derek was quivering and as soon as his head popped past he jerked his hips forward like an eager virgin, slamming inside. 

Stiles let out a shout and clawed at the comforter with nothing else to hold onto.  
  
Snarling, Derek collapsed forward to scoop Stiles close, pressing his nose into Stiles’ neck as he began to fuck in earnest. He was so erratic that Peter had to kick out each of his legs and then hike each thigh into a death grip to lift his feet from the ground and prevent Derek from fucking Stiles too hard. 

The lift had Derek’s hips pressing impossibly hard against Stiles, who mewled in pleasurable pain. Then, Peter began his own thrusting, effectively fucking Stiles with Derek via impact. 

Stiles had his head thrown back, feeling impossibly full with Derek inside him, Peter's thrusts jostling Derek's cock inside. He was panting, mouth open wide and letting out small "ah"s with every hit.

Derek was beside himself, forced to take whatever Peter delivered and only able to give what Peter allowed. His ass was alight and his cock was burning, desperate to knot the human he’d loved for so long.

Then Peter was pulling out and dropping Derek onto shaky legs, gesturing up the bed. “Get up there.”

Derek barely managed to move himself and Stiles further up, allowing Peter to get on the bed with them. He re-entered Derek and pulled him up against his chest before continuing to fuck him.  
  
Now Derek could properly fuck into Stiles and fuck himself back onto Peter, moaning almost whorishly in the sensations and deuling instincts.

"It's addictive isn't it, Derek? You feel so good around me. Tell Stiles how you feel. I want to hear it.”

Derek dropped his head back onto Peter’s shoulders, unable to express anything more than, "Ohh, ohh, fuck. Stiles… Stiles." 

This didn't seem to bother Peter however, who began nipping and sucking bruises into Derek's skin.

Derek latched onto Peter's arms, who growled, hugging him tight, hips pounding at a fresh bruising pace, his jeans leaving Derek's ass and thighs with a burn; making both boys toes curl and Stiles letting out a high pitched whine as Derek screamed with clenched teeth.

Then Peter was pushing Derek flat on top of Stiles, putting almost his entire weight into Derek's ass as his knot swelled painfully, flexing and throbbing directly onto Derek's prostate as he filled him with cum. Peter snarled as contractions racked his body, holding back his victorious alpha roar.

Derek's eyes rolled back in his head as his own orgasm bloomed through him, groaning in a strange rendition of an omega's cry and an alpha's victorious roar, hips flexing minutely in a desire to seed Stiles as deeply as possible, knot swelling inside harshly.

Stiles moaned and cried wantonly again, mimicking the cry of an omega that had just been properly bred. The sensation of Derek’s hot knot pressing against his prostate making the blood rushing in his ears. His orgasm nearly forced out of him in sync with the two alphas, ass flexing to milk Derek’s knot.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed there, panting in a hot, sweaty heap as they waited for their ears to stop ringing.

Eventually Peter's knot went down enough to pull out, and he watched as his knot stretched Derek's rim before popping out with a loud squelch and a flood of cum following to spill down and coat his balls and the back of Stiles' ass.

He moved to the side and collapsed into his pillows, gazing at the mess of the boy's in front of him, feeling proud.

Derek's face was planted into the comforter next to Stiles, so when he spoke it was extremely muffled. "Mm mmm mm mmm."

"Beg your pardon?" Peter asked, looking absolutely royal against his pillows in his afterglow.

Stiles pointed a shaking finger. "He said he's going to kill you, you bastard." Stiles hand flopped back onto the bed. "After... a li'l... nap."

Peter snorted, eyes drooping as well. "Unfortunately you'll have to wait. That Lustrum root isn't done with you, yet."


End file.
